Love Always Wins
by Gabrielleroza
Summary: Lissa and Rose did run away and they end up in Russia, a certain Russian is sent to bring them back to St Basil's. Class will be interesting given they chemistry, what if Rose is a better fighter than her 'Comrade' and why did they return willingly?
1. Chapter 1

Mixture between DPOV and RPOV

I don't own the characters only the plot

**LOVE ALWAYS WINS**

**DPOV:**

"Guardian Belikov Headmistress Kirova requested your presence immediately" Guardian Petrov alerted me, she sounded almost worried. Headmistress Kirova transferred St Basil's from St Vladimir's, Montana just over one year ago hearing that the Princess and her best friend had fled here. I wonder if this has something to do with them, we have had several meetings about the pair and have been trying to track them for the past year with close attempts but still failing, from what she has told me I will be leading a team of eight.

"Guardian Petrov, please call me Dimitri" she is probably the person I am closest to at St Basils, we have had shared many stories including family stories, past relationships. I Also recently found out that herself and Headmistress Kirova are exclusive, I am very happy for them both. Dhampir rarely get to date due to duties they often end.

"Well Dimitri, if you insist, then please call me Bertie" she smiled at me, we eventually reach Headmistress Kirova's office. I gave a hard couple knocks and waited to be allowed in.

"Enter" Came through the door, before we walked in I slipped my guardian mask on, as I entered I saw my team all standing on the border of the room 'Bertie' went and stood just behind her lover and I stood in the centre in front of the Headmistresses' desk.

"As you all are aware, we have been tracking the whereabouts of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Mazur, we have had a tip off that they are in Chinatown, St Petersburg. Here is your itinerary you will leave immediately" I thanked the Headmistress and left with my team in tow.

We landed in St Petersburg it was about a 4 hour plane trip from Ulyanovsk and the time currently 7:30pm, we had 2 Black, heavily tinted Lada Largus Vehicles waiting for us at the landing strip. Half of us in one and the others in the twin vehicle. We parked each parked on the opposite side of the house, one in the back street and one just further up from where they were staying.

We surrounded the area, I was standing just next to a tree hiding in the shadows, I was looking through a window which looked like the kitchen. A brunette girl was sitting askew toward the window, I could only just the outline of her face and her in a ponytail. I watched as the blonde girl lowered her mouth onto the Brunette's neck. I assume the brunette is Rosemarie Mazur and the Blonde to be the Princess. I looked away a little shocked, slightly feeing dense, of course, how else could she survive it's not like she had access to feeders.

As I looked back up Rosemarie had put lifted her hand to her neck and offered Princess Vasilisa napkin as she had blood around her mouth. Rosemarie stood up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, took a couple gulps and made her way back to the window, she was looking around and then her eyes met mine. She turned back to the Princess and Disappeared. I spoke into the radio telling everyone to be alert.


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters are not mine only the plot.**

**Chapter 2**

**LOVE ALWAYS WINS**

Liss and I just arrived in St Petersburg,

"Oh, me oh my Lissa we should have come here a long time ago."

I looked over at her, she was standing on the pathway leaning on the rail looking out at the water and breathing in the fresh air, she was holding an umbrella to shield her from the sun, we have been living on human time to blend in. She giggled and gave me a tight hug, we grabbed hands and started walking towards the town house that Lissa and I have rented for a month, when we got there, I had never seen a house so small and cosy, I immediately fell in love.

I looked over at Lissa with a big smile and hers matching,

"Liss we are finally home" we walked in and went straight to the kitchen so I could eat, and Lissa could feed. Whilst I ate Lissa went and set up her room, when I finished, I went and joined her, I leaned on the door frame.

"Liss I need to hit the gym; I have to keep up my training"

"I know, you don't need to explain every time" I gave her a small smile, I know coming to the gym with me almost every day was boring for her, but I need to know she's safe.

It was about 2pm on a Tuesday and I was hoping that the gym would be fairly empty, we walked toward the gym there was one about a five-minute walk away. This Gym was massive it was called 'Fitness Palace' it had a weights room, open area for yoga or Zumba or whatever you please, a spin cycle room, a basketball court and right next to it is a proper gymnastics' gymnasium. I chose the basketball court; it was all indoors as well.

I started off with laps, I ran 5 miles before I started my workout, I then started moves on a dummy, I had been at the gym for three hours. I then hit the showers and Lissa had to be in the room with me, I just couldn't compromise her safety.

She usually sang whilst I was having a shower, her voice was so angelic. Since the car accident it was one of the only things that helped her cope. 2 years ago, we were all in the car except Andre and we were driving home from a gala dinner when a car coming in the opposite direction came and hit us head on. Both Lissa's parents died, and apparently so did I because now Lissa and I are shadow kissed but that's a whole other story. When we were finished, we decided we would walk back home, there was a shop on the way so I could buy more groceries. I decided that this shop would just be basics, I grabbed some crackers, canned tuna, 2 bottles of water, mince, spaghetti, pasta sauce, cherry tomatoes, milk, cereal and a few other things. Once we arrived back at the house it was 6:30 I decided to start cooking spaghetti bolognaise.

"Lissa, I know we have created a life outside the Academy but"

"Don't say it, just please don't say it" I looked over to her as a tear slid down her face, I hated making her cry.

"We need to talk about this" I commented.

"We will" she claimed but she had been saying that for months now, we needed to get back to the academy so she could focus on school and get good grades that would lead her to an amazing college, I needed to get back and get my promise mark. That would prove to be very difficult given the way I used to act up and school and then running away with Princess the queen had in mind. Andre was supposed to be next in line but had written a letter to the queen saying he no interest and would rather be in the council and he's allowed to nominate a candidate in his place, and he had chosen Lissa.

"I love you, and you are the closest thing I have to family, I hate to see you upset, I'm sorry for making you cry". I felt terrible. She made her way over and gave me a hug, we started talking about all the things we want to do while we are here as I ate my dinner and washed up. I went and sat by the window slightly angled so that my back wasn't fully facing the window. I tilted my neck so that my neck was exposed.

"Bon Appetit Princess"

"Rose im fine, really"

"That's what you always say, we have had a long journey and it's been a little while since you fed". I insisted

She brought her mouth down to my neck and pierced the skin with her fangs, immediately I felt the endorphins and moaned, my mouth tilted back, and my mouth opened. When she was finished feeding, I put my hand over the bite mark that wasn't there anymore. See moroi saliva closes open wounds, and I handed Lissa a napkin.

"Thanks Rose" she smiled at me.

I got up and grabbed a bottle of from the fridge and took a few mouthfuls, I walked back over to the window. Stunned by the place we were in, I looked around and made eye contact with someone, shit a guardian.

"Liss, guardians we have to go" I all but shrieked. Liss and I grabbed our bags and took off down the back street. When we got into the street immediately two guardians came running up to us, I took them down throwing my bag at one and knocking the other one out with a fly quick, then I focused back on the first one.

"Check his pockets for keys, Liss" I yelled to Lissa. I fought the guardian a bit longer and took him down, I then checked his pockets for keys.

"Damn it, no keys"

We started to walk, when we heard a deep voice from behind us. We turned around and I immediately stood in front of Lissa.

"Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, my name is Dimitri Belikov and I am here to take you back to St Basils" St Basils? Not St Vlad's.

"Liss I think it's time" she looked down, visibly upset but agreed.

"Guardian Belikov, we will come willingly" I announced. Just as I said this as SUV turned the corner, another one from down the street, we got into the SUV's and headed to the airport and off to St Basil's. I looked over at Lissa.

"Goodbye freedom" we both laughed, and she leaned her head on my shoulder and I grabbed her hand. Everything will be alright. I think I even saw a slight smile on Guardian Belikov, gosh. I don't think I had ever seen someone so beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the characters only the plot

LOVE ALWAYS WINS

DPOV:

In an instance she was gone, I heard a commotion going on, I ran to the sound and saw the two girls about to enter an alley and two guards knocked out.

"Princess Vasilisa Dragomir my name is Dimitri Belikov and Im here to take you to St Basil's" I saw them both turn around and Rosemarie stood in front of her and said something, I saw the princess drop her head.

"Guardian Belikov, we will come willingly" Rosemarie spoke.

That must have been what they were speaking about. Both the SUV's pulled up, I got into the driver's seat of one the vehicles. Rosemarie pushed Lissa into the middle seat at the back of the car and she got in after. After we started driving I saw the Princess and Rosemarie exchange words and they laughed, the Princess leaned her head on Rosemarie's shoulder. I couldn't help but smile a little. They loved each other, it was clear, a very strong bond.

Once we arrived via plane we all piled into cars again, we had been driving for about an hour and still had an hour to go when Rose screamed to stop the car, grabbing her tummy and looking like she was going to throw up I started to speak before she interrupted.

"Strigoi, there are Strigoi here". She was looking at me with fear, had she ever come across them? I hope not.

"Stay here" I demanded not leaving any room for argument.

I alerted the guardians in the other car as to why we had stopped, we got out and surrounded the car in circle form, it certainly didn't look like there was strigoi here, two minutes had passed when four Strigoi appeared, one female and three males. I got into a defensive stance when the female hissed.

"Hello guardians, we want the princess and in return we won't kill you or turn you"

I was about to say something when something hit her in the chest and she shrieked, confused I turned around to see Rosemarie standing there.

"Rosemarie**"**

"Rose**"** she corrected, she locked eyes and walked straight past me.

"If you want the princess, you have to get past me first" she declared.

"Silly girl" one of the strigoi spoke "you don't have your stake" he smirked.

"I may not, but they do" they looked over at us, as they did that she kicked one of the Strigoi in the stomach knocking him into the other two, they all fell over, she grabbed the stake from the female and instantly plunged into the chest of the first male and stood up with her stake.

"Anyone else want to play" she dared them.

One of remaining Strigoi came over to her and she got into a defensive stance, where did she learn this?

He lunged at her, she dodged him, tripped him and then staked him. The last Strigoi made a run for the vehicles. I assume to get to the Princess. We all remained in a defensive stance, but before he made it to us he fell face down and there was a stake in his back.

"Better call the alchemists Rose said" and walked back to Lissa.

One of the guardians called as we walked back to the cars. As a I got there I could see Rose had Lissa in her arms and she was crying.

We all got back in and started driving, wow Rose is really good.

When we arrived back at the school, we took them to straight to the Headmistress.

"I was very angry at hearing you that you somehow managed to convince Princess Vasilisa to leave a highly guarded facility with only you as a guard."

The Princess was about to say something, but Rose scrunched up her face and shook her head at her as if telling her to keep it quiet.

"Princess Vasilisa you are next in line basically the last in your bloodline, you were so careless." Turning back to rose.

"Rosemarie you are on probation, you are allowed no social events, you are to only go to classes, Vasilisa's dorm and likewise Vasilisa is allowed at yours, you are to train one on on with Guardian Belikov, as you have missed just over a year and a half you have a lot of school work and training to catch up on. Guardian Belikov will tutor you, on two days of your choosing you will have to do two hours of study, you will also be doing two hours of training in the morning and two hours in the evening, on Saturdays you have 4 hours of training, study or both, and Sunday you get the day off. Understood?" Headmistress Kirova raised her eyebrow at Rose as if to suggest a verbal war, it seemed like she expected a fight because when Rose agreed she was visibly shocked and dismissed every one, she had also given Rose and the Princess the rest of the week off to settle in here but apparently Rose is to start training tomorrow.

Bertie showed Rose and the Princess where they were staying, whereas I was asked to stay behind.

"Guardian Belikov in the short time that you had with Rose how did you manage to teach her some manners" The Headmistress questioned.

"I don't follow" I replied

"Rosemarie Mazur has a bad attitude, she's disobedient, she is attention seeking and she's a brat."

"She has been nothing but polite, I have not seen that behaviour from her" I retorted

"She probably knew she couldn't win so she's trying to get out of probation"

"Headmistress Kirova, she killed four Strigoi tonight, before we even got the chance too, from what I have observed so far she takes her duty of being a guardian very seriously, she will protect the Princess with her life" I exclaimed.

"I find it very hard to believe that, she insubordinate, she lacks respect and she misbehaves in class. As far as im concerned she needs much improvement Academic and combat, that is what I was told before they ran away. Dismissed."

I left thinking about everything that was said, I did not see that side of her at all. Can she fight? I didn't see her fight, just one kick that was really impressive though. As I was walking along the pathway, I saw Rose ahead on a bench, I couldn't stop myself staring her, she was so impressive and intriguing, I want to see her fight. I want her to prove them wrong. Why do I care so much?

I stopped next to the bench.  
"Rose what are you doing out here?" she looked up at me.

"I know I should be asleep, it's just we lived on human time so im finding it hard to adjust. Im very sorry guardian Belikov, I will go back to my dorm now." Everyone said she was careless, reckless, ill-mannered but I see none of this.

"Rose I'm not here to reprimand you, I was making my back to my room as well. Im just curious, why didn't you fight me, why did you come back willingly?"

She looked very surprised at the question, she opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again, she then looked at me and said.

I had been trying to ask her to go back, I wanted her to graduate, learn her magic, I want to become a guardian, I want my promise mark, hell even I want to graduate" She said with a laugh.

"We couldn't do those things out there" She looked into the distance with a sad look"

"Where did you learn to throw a stake like that and where did you get a stake?" I had been wondering about that since it happened.

"Ms Karp, she helped us leave, it wasn't safe for us there, that's why we left. As for throwing the stake I went to the gym six days a week for at least four hours, I practiced 'knife' throwing, tennis ball dodging, running, cardio, learning moves using dummies, karate and gymnastics. I did anything and everything I could that I thought would help until I mastered them."

She knew her job and she took it on without hesitation, im actually quite nervous to spar her, can she fight?

"So you can fight? But your school work, you would be behind on that?"

"Ms Karp actually gave us text books, I needed to make sure that when we came back to the academy it wouldn't hinder us from graduating. I didn't think we would be away for as long as we were."

She studied hard and worked out? Admiring, is she telling the truth though?


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT

**LOVE ALWAYS WINS**

**DPOV:**

"Rose, would you like to spar with me?" I asked, we couldn't sleep so why not right?

"Sure" she gave a small smile.

We started towards the gym, Rose is just a novice I had no doubt that I could pin her but I would like to know where her skills set lies and how I can improve them. Novice's lack the speed, knowledge and they don't know how to use their bodies to their advantage so it's up to us to teach them, and that's what im going to do with Rose. We set up the mats and got into a defensive stance, I expected her to charge first and make the move, but she didn't, and it didn't look like she was going to. I made a step forward and she stopped and staggered her stance, I made the first move, a right punch to her shoulder. She dodged it grabbed my arm, turned her body so that our bacs were pressed together, elbow me in the back of my ribs, let go of me and got back into position. A little while later I pinned her, we sparred for a couple hours but it felt like she wasn't going full on. She also pinned me a couple times which I was not expecting.

"Rose, can we talk?"

"Of course,"

"How many Strigoi have you killed?"

"Enough" she said sadly. "Im sorry, it's just I don't like talking about it, they were people you know. It's very personal to me" She looked at me with the hope I would understand, and I did.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I looked away berating myself for being so stupid.

"This one night, we were staying in Moscow, there was knocking at the door, we didn't know anyone so I thought it was strange, I told Lissa to get in the bathroom and not open the door until I gave the special knock, which is four times, two times and then two times. I went to the front door with my stake in behind my back, I opened the door and I saw the first Strigoi and staked him immediately, the next was behind him , we had a bit of a fight but I got him too, I ran back inside to check on Liss when one came out through the window, he was the hardest to fight out of them all, but I finally staked him and then checked there no more, I called the alchemists and they came and did their thing, Things like this kept happening regularly, that's why I knew we had to come back." She looked up at with a small smile.

We talked for a little while longer but eventually we both had to go as much as I wanted to stay and keep talking. By the time I reached my dorm it was almost time for everyone to wake up, I could probably get three hours sleep in and then I would have to get up. So a shower and bed it was.

RPOV:

I haven't mentioned this but we have a bond, before I went to see her I checked to make sure she's awake, I got to her dorm and knocked four times, to times and then two again. The door flew opened and then there was blonde hair in my face, I laughed and hugged Lissa back.

"Hey you" I said with a small laugh.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Guardian Belikov found me sitting on the bench by the church and we talked for a bit" she looked up at me with bugged eyes.

"OOOO, he's hot Rose, you should totally get in on that" she raised her eyebrows at me

"Lissa, you would have more of a chance with him than me"

"Are you kidding, he's been ogling you since we all met."

"As if, anyway, we went to the gym and sparred, you should have seen him with only a singlet Liss, OMG" I put the back of my hand to my forehead, closed my eyes and pretended to faint, we both started laughing hysterically. I looked up at her.

"Im really struggling trying to adjust to vamp time"

"Ew please don't say the V word, you know how I feel about it" changing the subject she said, "So what else did you guys talk about?"

"He asked me how many Strigoi I killed, and I didn't tell him"

"what that half your back is full of molnija marks?" I glared at her.

"What? It's not like it isn't true, how many camps have you been on? Every time you went there you killed at least 20."

"I know, I just didn't want to talk about it, and it's not like he won't see them when I wear singlets. Liss I almost lost you" a tear slid down my face.

_Flashback_

_It was a month and a half after Ms Karp heled us escape St Vlad's, We were in Toronto, Canada, we had just had dinner in Chinatown, we were walking back to our stay, we were walking along a dark street when all of a sudden I felt like I was going to throw up. There they were, three Strigoi, one Rosemarie Mazur and one Lissa Dragomir. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there frozen, as they stalked towards us. Lissa started crying, one was coming straight for us, I got into a defensive stance, I took the first move and that was my mistake, I went for a punch but he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him and then slammed me on the ground knocking me out in an instance. I woke up to a strange man calling my name._

_I looked at him confused and then I saw Lissa and she was alright, tears slid down my face, I failed my best friend. _

"_Rose, im Arthur Schoenburg, how are you feeling?"_

"_Like I've been hit by a truck, how did I get here, Lissa you're okay?"_

"_You're in Toronto general hospital, Art killed those strigois and brought us here."_

"_Sonya.." he started, "Sorry Ms Karp, asked me to watch over you in case something like this happened, I don't need to know the reasons you left but if they're searching we're going to have to leave the country, Ms Karp made it very clear that you mustn't come back, at least not for a while"_

"_Where are we going to go?" I asked confused, why is helping us?_

"_Russia" he said with a big smile. "Im going to go and ask about you getting discharged._

_He left the room._

"_Lissa I am so sorry, you almost got killed and it's all my fault." I started crying._

_Flashback end_

"One of the reasons I didn't tell Guardian Belikov is because im embarrassed that you almost got killed because of me, I didn't want him to look at me like some stupid idiot for taking the next in line to the throne and almost getting her killed.

"Rose, he's your mentor so sooner or later you're going to have to tell him everything. Including Art"

"I choose later, and Art said don't tell anyone"

"Guardian Belikov is is different and you know that"

We talked for little while longer and then we both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 5pm "vamp time" and I was just waking up, lucky it was Sunday or Guardian Belikov would have my ass! I woke Lissa up and we both got ready to go and get breakfast! We have been back for a week and I have avoided everyone and so has Lissa, she barely left her room and I only went to her dorm or the gym, this will be our first public outing since we are back.

"Rose I'm really scared" she looked at me with tears threatening to spill!

"Vasilissa we were out in the open for so long, we have dealt with strigoi, stupid high school people are nothing compared to what we have faced, and you have me. I will never let anything happen to you!" She nodded and gave me a hug!

We don't have to deal with all the old people from St Vlads because we're now and St Basils, I'm actually excited for a fresh start, luckily for us, Arthur made us learn Russian which is convenient since we're now at school in Russia. We are both fluent in Russian and Russian Sign Language, we had a friend when were in St Petersburg her name was Viktoria she's deaf, wasn't always deaf but had nerve damage that caused her to lose her hearing. She's actually the same age us and she was there on holidays but also going to a deaf school, she's actually Dhampir but unfortunately had to leave to the human world because she can't become a guardian because of her hearing loss. We enrolled in classes at her school so that we could learn and we became really good friends and we stayed with her for a while, were still in contact and she said that this is actually the school she went to and so did her brother but he's now in America!

After we were done at the feeders and I was finished with breakfast we decided to go to the library because that's where our class schedule is, as I was talking to the admin lady Lissa went and looked around the Library after I was finished I went looking for her. I found her talking to a guy and she was flirting, I decided to go and explore the library myself. I ended up at the computers and decided to send my mom an email, no doubt she would be happy that I was back at school, after causing her so much "disappointment" I didn't really care though, it's not like she's been around.

Email:

_Dear mom_

_Im at St Basils, we have been brought here by guardians we are both safe_

_Love Rose_

I signed of the computer and sent Lissa a message through the bond,

_Lissa I'm going to the gym, I'll come see you later_

_Okay Rose, have fun… ew gym_

I chuckled a bit, since we left St Vlads, I had only gotten stronger, my body toned and muscular.

I'll admit that I'm hot but I didn't have any intention of dating, just to make sure I was fit and healthy to Guard Lissa.

When I got to the gym none other than Guardian Belikov was there.

"Rose, what are you doing here. You should be resting you start school tomorrow"

"Lissa is busy and there's nothing to do in my room so I came here, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just going to run some laps I won't get in your way"

"Oh, I can run with you?"

"Sure"

We ran about 10km and then headed back inside the gym, we were sitting On the floor recovering and drinking water.

"Can I asked a question!" I asked Guardian Belikov

"Of course" he replied

"How come you aren't guarding?"

His face contorted like he was in pain and then he put his guardian mask back on, I have a feeling I should not have asked that.

"You don't have to answer that, I'm sorry that was very personal" I stammered

"It's fine, I was guardian to a very good friend of mine, her name was Tasha, she was dating my best friend Ivan, I was actually his guardian but he wanted her to have the best guardian so he asked me to guard her instead. I don't know if you heard about Linda and Michael Ozera who turned themselves strigoi? Well Linda was Tashas sister and after that the Royal Council decided that the Ozeras were not welcome to have guardians and they're name and reputation is now tainted. Well that didn't sit well with Ivan so he requested a second Guardian and a guardian named Bonnie became his guardian and as I said I was Tashas. Tasha requested a girls night with Bonnie, they were very close friends and they went on a spa day. But they lost track of time and it became dark very quickly and they got attacked, they.. they didn't make it and that was really hard on Ivan and me, I was his guardian again and he decided to become a teacher here at St Basils, I still guard him but I'm also employed by the Academy and that's why I'm here" he looked up at me, his mask still on but his eyes showing everything.

"I almost got Lissa killed" I blurted out, I looked at my lap trying to blink away the tears, I told him everything except for the part who saved us.

"I swore to protect her and I almost got her killed, she forgives me and says that it's okay and that we are here and alive but we almost weren't and I can never forgive my self for that" I told him truthfully.

"There's a boy here, named Christian, Tasha was his sister. Ivan came here because he knew Christian would have no one, he's like a little brother to us."

"I think I know who you're talking about, Lissa was talking to him in the library, they were flirting" I roll my eyes and make a gagging noise, he laughs, it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

He gets up "it was lovely talking to you Rose, but I have a shift in one hour so must get ready, and don't be so hard on yourself, Lissa is right you are both here and healthy and you have learnt from what happened and that's the main thing!" He gave me a small smile and left.

I watched him leave, damn this one fine man. And I get to see him almost everyday I smile too myself and make my way back to my room thinking about what he told me!


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

**I am not a professional author and therefore there maybe repeats of phrases, please be kind!**

**I'm also from Australia so my English may be different to yours and I will probably vary between American and Australian spelling! **

**Chapter 6; DPOV:**

I made my way back to my room and had a shower, I fell asleep within seconds of hitting my pillow, I woke up at 4PM to start my shift for the morning. Thank goodness it was only a 6 hour shift, I finished my shift at 10pm and made my way to the gym I had only been there for about half an hour when Rose showed up, we went for a run and then we talk for a bit. Opening up to her was hard, I had kept what happened to Tasha very quiet, it hurts to talk about but it came so easily out with her, she never interrupted me once, and then when she told me what happened with her and Princess Vasilissa I can see she understands how I feel and she knows her duty, everyone underestimates her, she's not a little girl like everyone thinks she is. I left to go and get ready for my next shift, I only had an hour to shower and eat and relax for a little while.

When I got back to my room, Ivan was there.

"Ivan" I greeted

"Hey man, where have you been we were supposed to meet half an hour ago"

"Sorry, I was training with Rose"

"Ah, Rose huh. I've yet to meet those girls. Apparently Rose is quite the handful I hear"

"Far from it actually, she's actually very calm, I mean I didn't know her before she ran away but I too have heard the stories. But running away changed her, she's had some difficulties"

"Oh, you have talked have you" Ivan said cheekily

"Don't go there, she's my student"

"I heard she killed 4 strigoi when you were bringing them back"

"Yeah she did, I can't quite believe it actually. She coaxed them and they didn't stand a chance against her, she distracted them for a quick second and didn't even hesitate and she kicked him into two others and as she did that she stakes two of them I don't even remember what happened to the third one it happened so quickly and the last strigoi made a run for the princess in the car and before we could even react he fell in a heap because she threw the stake from where she was standing and got him in the chest. I'm just.. I don't even know how to describe her. She's amazing!" I said in awe. I looked up at Ivan who had a smirk on his face

"What" I said

"You've got it bad" he taunted

"Ivan, she's my student"

"So, only for another six months, well if she graduates"

"Please leave I have shift soon and I need a shower"

"Aaaw hit a sore spot have I?" He said as he left. Do I have it bad? I mean she's beautiful, so so beautiful, it hurts. I've never had this reaction to a woman before, especially not a student. I put my head in my hands. What have I gotten myself into.

Half an hour later I was out on duty, first I would circle the grounds and then look around the buildings. 3 hours later I wound up at the library, I walked in and immediately see The princess and Rose at a computer laughing and smiling, but they're not talking they're signing, they know sign language? That's incredible, when did they learn, wait that's Russian Sign Language they must have learnt whilst in Russia, duh Dimitri, where else? I will make a note to ask her later. I kept doing my rounds. Only a few more hours and I could sleep before training with Rose tomorrow. I should really Skype Vikki it's been a while since I've talked to her. Maybe I can arrange a day to go and visit her.

It's now 7am and I can go to bed finally, I have a warm shower and then I message Vikki to see if she's up, I open my laptop and Skype her. My sister Vikki is deaf, she wasn't born deaf she was actually here at At Basils when she was sparring someone and they kicked her in the head. We have a rule not above shoulder height but it happened and this blow to her head caused trauma and she eventually got diagnosed with Sensorineural hearing loss, it was really tough for her at the beginning but now she's happy my whole family learnt RSL so we can communicate with her.

She answered the video call

"Hello Vikki"

"Hello Brother" she said with a smile on her face

"How have you been, sorry I haven't been in contact, I've had busy couple months I got assigned a mission and it took up a lot of time"

"That's alright, I have been busy with school work, I want to come back to the academy"

"Really? Do you think they will let you?"

"Yes I think so, I have been talking to the new headmistress, she said that I didn't have to go to the human world that there's a lot of things I can do at court and that I should consider coming back"

"Do you think you will? Come back here, to St Basils?" I said with hope

"Yes I think so, I'm going to talk to mama today, I actually have two friends that recently moved there. I told them that I'm going to come back and they're so happy, they have been so nice to me, it's been hard you know, to find good friends." She said with a sad face!

"I'm sure it will all work out Vikki, I love you and talk soon"

"Bye I love you too" she said and blew me a kiss I blew one back and ended the call. I wonder who her friends are. I hope they're actually good people! I put my laptop away and climbed in bed.

For the next half an hour I was trying to think what I could teach Rose, before I could come up with anything exhaustion graced me and I fell asleep.

_DREAM_

_I was walking towards an edge cliff, in the distance I could see a girl wearing a white long dress, her hair and dress flowing in the wind, she was just standing looking out in the distance, clear blue sky, still water, sun shining off the sea, she looks so beautiful she turns her head and looks over her shoulder at me and smiles I can't help but smile back! She looks so familiar, strong and fierce. Just as I was about to ask her something I woke up._


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

**I am not a professional author and therefore there maybe repeats of phrases, please be kind!**

**I'm also from Australia so my English may be different to yours and I will probably vary between American and Australian spelling! **

**Chapter 7; RPOV:**

After I finished at the gym with Guardian Belikov I went back to my dorm and had a shower. We have our own bathrooms here at St Basils, at St Vlads we had to go down the hall to communal showers. After I was finished freshening up I went to find the head Guardian here at St Basils, I knocked on the door and entered and I was surprised to see Alberta.

"BERTIE" I screamed and hugged her

"Oh Rose, I missed you so much"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well they needed a new head Guardian and Headmistress Kirova asked me to come here and I accepted"

"I'm so glad you're here"

"Me too, now, back to business. What did you need?"

"Um. I need to get my 4 Molnija's from the day we arrived" I stammered.

"Oh right, I heard about that, I didn't know you had not got them yet, I will organise tomorrow, how about after your training session with Guardian Belikov?"

"Thanks Bertie" I smiled, gave her a hug and then went to her Lissa, we are Skyping Vikki today!

When I got to Lisa's I did our secret knock, she opened the door with a 'Lissa squeal' and gave me a hug.

"Hey" I laughed

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go"

We went to the library and Skyped Vikki, she told us that she is looking into coming back to St Basils and that she knows two teachers. She's going to to talk to her mom today and then she will let us know. We also talked about some girly things you know like Lissa totally has the hots for Christian and that my mentor is so hot but definitely off limits. We had a great chat and we miss her so much and hopefully she would be here soon. Lissa and I went off to lunch and we met Christian there. He's a nice guy and I like that Lissa is having an interest in him he's way better than her ex Aaron from Vlads. Major ew. I told her I would see her later and bid farewell, i then made my way back to my room.

Later that day I got a message from Vikki saying that she would be here within 6 months to a year, she was going to finish at her school and come back after.

It had been a couple months and my dorm room was still boring because I had not decorated it, I didn't have anything else to do, so I decided it was about time to make my room more homely, I went on my laptop and ordered some stuff from my room. Where did I get the money you ask? Well thanks to my dad Mr Mazur I was able to order anything I wanted. Bought a new mattress, some light grey sheets, 4 pillows, 2 pillow cases dark grey and 2 light grey. Doona cover dark grey with a light pink throw over. I ordered a pink chair with wooden legs. A light grey ottoman. A white desk with wooden legs and a black office chair. I also ordered a black rug for the floor and white chested drawers. I also bought some other homey things. While I was at it I also ordered some clothes online, I bought some long sleeved crop tops, leggings, sports bras, trainers, shirts in general and some bike shorts. I also ordered a heap of everyday clothes. Once I was done I texted Lissa and she said she would do the same, Lissa and Christian have been together for a while now and I'm glad she's met him, he's good for her.

It was 5pm which is morning for vamp time and I was already at the gym, I arrived only a few monitors after Dimitri, a couple months ago he told me to stop calling him 'Guardian Belikov', he told me to stretch and get ready for some jogging and then we would be doing sprints. Then he would be putting me through a cardio based workout. Bring it on Belikov

He ran with me, we ended up running 10km, and then we went straight into sprints, we did ten 100m sprints and then we had a rest, we went back inside the gym and started our workout.

Circuit:

30 burpees

50 weighted squats

20 walking lunges

1 minute plank

20 scissor kicks

20 jackknives

15 push ups

15 chin ups

Repeat x3

"Good work Rose, you killed that"

"Thanks, would you like to spar?"

"Yeah. I'll just set up the mats"

I helped him set up the mats, we sparred for a little while both pinning each other several times, then he pins me to the ground. His hands are holding my forearms against the mat, he's straddling me and we're both breathing heavy, I see his eyes flicker to my chest watching it rise and fall. His eyes darken as if lust has taken over, I don't dare to move not wanting to ruin this moment. Suddenly he pulls up, his guardian mask back in place.

"Rose go clean up and will I pack up the gym"

"Dimitri are you okay?"

"Rose, go"

I left the gym very confused, what was with the hot and cold jeez.

I made my way to back to my dorm and had a shower, then I made my way to Albertas office to get my molnija marks, it's hard to let go sometimes they were people. I know their soul is already gone but it doesn't make it any easier. After I received my newest molnija mark I went back to my room and took off my shirt, I turned around and looked at my back in the mirror, almost half my back is full of molnija marks, I've been on a lot of "camps" Arthur was my mentor outside on the run, he took me to what he called camps I'd call them hunts but whatever the technical term doesn't matter. I went on several and killed anywhere between 15-25 each time. I put on a long sleeved shirt and went for a walk. I made my way to a lake, there was a cabin near by it's actually quite cute, looks cozy from the outside. I sat on some rocks and looked out at the water, it was about 7am. II let the pain and emotions of all those I had killed and let it flow out through my eyes. What I didn't expect was to feel a hand on my shoulder, it startled me.

"Dimitri" I said and quickly wiped my eyes.

"Roza, are you okay?"

"Roza?" I asked

"It's your name here, in Russia"

"Oh"

"Why are you crying?"

I looked up at him.

"Just mourning the loss of the strigoi I killed, they were people once, and I know it's better this way and they would want this but it doesn't make it any easier."

"How many have you killed?"

"Enough" I whispered, it's not that I didn't want him to know I just didn't want to talk about it, the events in which they occurred. I continued speaking,

"Some are a reminder what an incredibly terrifying world we live in, that the ones I love could have died if I wasn't there and almost did die when I was there. It's my duty but it's also a very scary thing to carry with you always, never letting your guard down"

"I understand" he spoke "you're very strong Roza. Way ahead of anyone at this age, it's magnificent"

I tilt my head towards the sky. Loving the feeling of the sun on my face. The sun, I've missed it.

"The little sacrifices we make" he said barely audible, I turned to look at him

"And the big ones" he nodded and tucked some hair behind my ear. We looked at each other for a little bit longer and then he looked away, looking across the lake.

"Can we go to the gym?" I asked Dimitri,

"Of course" he replied

We made our way to the gym lucky I was already in leggings and joggers, I only had a sports bra on underneath my shirt but that's okay I can just take it off, hopefully Dimitri won't mind, I'd been contemplating taking off my shirt because then he would see all my marks, I was the youngest dhampir to have this many marks, I was also the only novice to have any molnija marks. We both sat down on the gym floor and started stretching, once we we were warmed I took my shirt off facing him, his eyes widened and then he put his guardian mask back on, still a bit scared for him to see my back so maybe I can just stay front on.

"Want to set a challenge" he said cheekily

"Oh yeah, what kind of challenge would that be" I asked

"Who can do the most chin ups?" He wiggles his eyebrows

"You're on" I pointed at him, "you're up first" I said giggling

I'd never seen him so playful always the serious guardian. It's nice seeing him comfortable. I almost caught myself drooling over the man in front of me doing chin ups as sweat shined off his skin. Making me jump when he landed back on the ground.

"42" he said out of breath, wow 42, there's no way I'm beating that!

I made my way to the pull up bar, when I I felt hands on my back, Dimitri was tracing my marks with his fingertips.

"Wow, how many.. Roza" he whispered I barely heard. On the end of his fingertips I could feel sparks, almost making me pull away but not wanting him to stop touching my back. I looked over my shoulder and our eyes met, I could see admiration and awe in his eyes like he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, I turned away looking at the ground. I felt embarrassed, one should not be in awe, not when I felt so guilty. I felt him move from behind me to stand in front of me, his hand lifting my chin so I was looking into his eyes. I had not wanted to admit this but over the past couple months of being here getting to know Dimitri I've just fell more in love with him, and I swear right now I could see love in his eyes. We've had a couple close calls where he's almost kissed me and then would snap out of it and give me the whole we can't be together speech. And then for the next week or two he would be serious and show no emotion. He was leaning down to kiss me, and I was expecting him to pull away but his lips met mine and it was a slow kiss, putting so much feelings into it, not a passionate I want to rip your clothes off kiss. I felt everything he had wanted to show me in the last couple months when he said we couldn't and I understood but this kiss was everything I had been dreaming about. He pulled away suddenly, and here it comes.

"Roza, I'm sorry we can't. I could lose my job and you, you're going to become Lissas guardian This is for the best"

He basically sprinted out of the gymnasium. I felt my heart shatter. I felt like I was going to throw up. I was so angry, I did as many chin ups as I could I didn't count, I then set up the dummies in a circle and started attacking them, I could feel my hands bruised and torn to shreads, I had to much Adrenalin to care. I packed away the dummies and set out to the track, I kept running until I couldn't anymore. I fell to the ground crying, I didn't want to feel this pain anymore. I laid down in the grass looking at the sky, I knew curfew was soon. I decided to stay out here a little longer. Eventually I had to go back inside because I had to find my shirt and wash the blood off my hands. When I looked down at them they were so purple and swollen, but they didn't feel as bad as my heart. I went back into the gym and put my shirt on, I will not be taking it off again that's for sure. I wash my hands and went to Lissas. When I got there I did our secret knock and she opened the door all excited but when she saw me she knew something was was wrong and as soon as she said my name, I just fell apart in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

**I am not a professional author and therefore there maybe repeats of phrases, please be kind!**

**I'm also from Australia so my English may be different to yours and I will probably vary between American and Australian spelling! **

**Chapter 8; DPOV:**

It had been a couple months since we brought Rose and Princess Vasilissa back to St Basils, Rose and I have had the same schedule for a while now. It's now a Saturday and we have training! Today I'm going work her hard. First we are going to do a 10km, some sprints and then a three round circuit!

Once we were done Rose asked to spar, we pinned each other a lot but I got the final one. I was straddling her and had her hands pinned. I couldn't help but look at the rise and fall of her chest, my eyes travelled up to her lips, her tongue darted out her mouth to lick her lips automatically making me do the same. I looked in her eyes, glassed over with lust. I had to get up. I pulled her up and without looking at her told her to go. She asked if I was okay and I heard the hurt in her voice. I can't let my feelings show, it's just not the way our world is, she is to be the Guardian of Princess Vasilissa. If I give into my feelings I will throw my self in front of her and not the Princess.

After I packed up the gym I decided to go home have a shower, have something to eat and then go for a walk. I decided I would go to my favourite spot here at St Basils, the Lake near the cabin, as I got closer I saw Roza crying. Why is she crying? Did I cause this? She had not even noticed me, I put my hand on her shoulder, I startled her and she turned around and spoke to me, she told me why she was crying, and I understood, I feel the same way. After a little while she asked me to go to the gym and I accepted, she took off her shirt, and wow she was gorgeous. Her body is so small but strong, her breasts were just perfect, peeping out of her bra, and I found myself staring at her, her abs were so toned and I just wanted to reach out and touch her, to search her body and get to know it. I had to snap out of it and put my mask back on. feeling playful I challenged her to a pull up challenge, I totally had this in the bag, but she beats me at everything else. When I finished I got down and she was so transfixed on me I made her jump in he spot, I smirked internally, caught!

She made her way to the pull up bar, I guess she was mentally preparing herself but before I even knew what I was doing my hands were tracing her molnija marks. Wow, half her back was full of them, what could she have possibly had to endure to have this many. She was simply spectacular, the best novice there ever was.

"Wow, how many.. Roza" she looked over he shoulder at me but then turned away and looked at the ground as if embarrassed, why would she be embarrassed? I moved around to face her and put my hand under her chin and pulled it up so she was looking at me. I had been in this position so many times, every time I turned away and told her we can't do this and we can't. But before I could stop myself my lips were on hers, I put everything I had into the kiss. But I had to pull back we can't do this.

"Roza I'm sorry we can't, I could lose my job and you're going to become Lissas guardian, this is for the best."

I basically sprinted out of the room, I know I hurt her, I hurt myself too!

I decided to run the outside of the academy try and take my mind off of things.

I decided I would go and see Ivan, when I arrived I just walked straight in, he was just watching a movie.

"Ivan"

"Dimka, what did you do now?"

I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"I kissed her"

"YOU DID WHAT!" he yelled, but I can tell he's very interested, I relayed everything that happened including that half her back is full of molnija's.

"She's badass D." He said and I already know that.

"I know, she's amazing, wonderful, passionate and loyal, it's just isn't our life, she needs to stay focussed, she's going to do amazing things" I said wishing I could be apart of all of that!

"There is no reason you can't be, you're the one standing in the way of that, she is smart enough to make up her mind, you know that!"

"Yeah I know, but it's for the best, there is no point when in the next year we will have to be separated living two seperate lives, she goes to court and we are still here" I said annoyed

"Who said we will be staying here?" Ivan smirked

"What else are you going to do?" I asked, very intrigued

"Only time will tell" he said giving away nothing!

I said bye and decided it was time to head back to my room, exhausted after the events of today! I fell asleep quickly!

_Short chapter I'm sorry, Dimitri is a very hard character to write for! _


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

**I am not a professional author and therefore there maybe repeats of phrases, please be kind!**

**I'm also from Australia so my English may be different to yours and I will probably vary between American and Australian spelling! **

**Chapter 9; RPOV:**

"Rose, oh my god, what happened?"

"Dimitri happened" I said between sobs, I told her everything that happened. I was an utter mess. Lucky I had Sunday off and didn't have to see him, Lissa wanted to heal my hands but I told her no, I didn't want her to use her magic, and it would take away the feeling of my broken heart, we talked for hours and I ended up staying in her dorm that night, we had not had a girls night for a long time and it was nice. In the morning when we woke up, she looked tired and her eyes were puffy!

"Liss what's wrong?"

"It's okay Rose, I'm taking care of you, I'm alright, it doesn't matter"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter, it does matter. Please tell me"

"Well um Christian and I broke up, I'm okay really. I'm just on my period" she laughed

"I don't understand, you guys seemed really good and happy"

"That's the thing, we were happy but as friends. Even I realised it wasn't working. He told me he's not into girls" she said, she looked so sad

"Lissa omg I'm so sorry, I didn't see that coming" I'm a bit confused. "If he knew he was into boys why did he date you? I asked, a little bit pissed.

"Well he wasn't sure, it's okay. We're still really good friends Rose, I'm happy for him." She seemed genuinely happy for him, well if she's fine with him then I will be too.

"How long has it been Liss, have I really been that absent?"

"Rose you have been so dedicated to your training and school work I didn't want to take you away from that, and that's okay I'm not upset, it's been maybe one month, he's actually interested in someone and you won't believe who!" She said with her usually high pitch excitedness.

"Who?"

"Adrian Ivashkov, the queens nephew"

"Are you serious, he's here?"

"Yeah, Queen Tatiana sent him here to train with me, he's also a spirit user" she said, I'm glad she's found another spirit user.

"So Lissa, interested in anyone?" I asked wiggling my brows, she laughed

"Maybe"

"Spill Princess" she rolled her eyes at the 'princess' part

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone"

"Who would I tell?"

"I'm in crush with Ivan"

"Ivan, Dimitris friend Ivan?" If they get together, I will be seeing a lot more of Dimitri, oh god

"Yeah we have been sorta seeing each other" I smiled at her

"That's good, I'm glad you're alright, but are you over Christian if you cried over it this morning?"

"Yes Rose, I told you it's just my period, I promise you I'm fine, my feelings for Ivan are stronger than My feelings for Christian were"

"Alright if you say so, I'm happy for you" I said giving her a genuine smile and hug.

I told her I was leaving, and that I was going to back to room and shower and do somethings around there, she said she was meeting with Ivan soon anyways and that I could meet with him if I wanted to!

I made my way back to my room, feeling numb all over. When I got there I had a nice long shower, washed my hair, exfoliated my body, shaved and washed my face, when I jumped out I put some oil and leave in conditioner spray in my hair. I then went onto my skin care, I started with ultimate youth serum, moisturiser and a moisturising spray, I than put coconut and Manuka honey body butter all over the rest of my skin. I was feeling emotionally drained so I decided to do some yoga, I ended up doing about 30 minutes of yoga and felt so much better. I will have to keep my feelings in check and be professional in training but it's so hard, I'm in love with Dimitri, we have shared many stolen kisses, but he never ever gives me a solid reason why we can't give in, I understand where he is coming from but we can make this work. There has to be a bigger issue. I decided that Lissa and I really needed some girl time and that we needed to head to the city so that we could have a girls day. I knew I would never be allowed to take her by myself out of the academy so I needed someone else and it definitely was not going to be Dimitri.

I arrived at Berties door and gave a few knocks,

"Come in" came Albertas voice

"Hey Bertie"

"Rose, what can I do for you" she asked as she stood up to give me a hug

"Well, it's a long shot but I was wondering if maybe today human time we can go into the city me and Lissa and you and have a spa day? I know Lissa really needs it you know with coming back to the academy and her and Christian breaking up, and I have been so busy. Do you think it's possible?"

I crossed my fingers behind my back

"I will see what I can do, I will let you know in half an hour okay?"

"Thanks Bertie" I ran off to Lissa's room to tell her, when I got there and let her know what's going on she squealed, I told her we need to sleep so that we will be rested for the trip, we hugged and said goodbye and I told her to be ready by 7am, the time is currently 11pm, as I walking back to my room I stopped and was leaning against a pillar of a building and was looking up to the sky I thought about everything that has happened over the last couple months and especially Dimitri's reaction to my molnijas marks, I subconsciously touched the back of my neck, should I be hiding them? I mean I'm not ashamed of them but so many people would ask so many questions, I'm not sure I'm ready for that. I decided I would do some reading on molnijas so I headed to the Library.

I walked into the library and began looking for something on Molnijas when my eyes stopped.

Molnija Handbook

To Receive a molnija is to release strigoi from certain retribution and to let their soul move on to the afterlife, One shall not be ashamed but respectfully display they have helped a persons loved one, friend or family to rest in piece, be not vain but modest always.

I didn't read much further, I decided not to dwell to much and maybe I would start to show my marks. I needed to go back to my room and write a list of things I needed to get whilst we were out shopping. After I wrote the list I got a text from Alberta saying we were going and to meet at 7am, just like I thought. I changed into a t shirt and jumped into bed.

At 5am my alarm was sounding, I got up and had a shower and after my shower I did my skincare and moisturised my body, I got everything I needed and headed over to Lissas I knew she would want me to get ready in her dorm. When I got there I did our secret knock and she opened the door and gave me a hug surprisingly she didn't scream. We first started with makeup. I'm more of a dewy glowly looking gal and Lissa is more of a full coverage looking gal

I started with my Becca Backlight Priming filter and then went onto the Bali Body BB cream, and I applied these two with my fingers, I then used my toofaced cocoa contour pallete to contour my face, L'Oréal Life's a Peach for blush, I then sprayed urban decays all nighter setting spray and finished off with my Bobbi Brown waterproof mascara. Lissa's makeup started with her Bobbi brown Vitamin E enriched face Base, then used her beauty blender to apply her Bobbi brown skin Long-Wear weightless Foundation, she then used her tarte shape tape concealer and set that with Anastasia Beverly Hills loose setting powder, Bobbi brown to contour, life's a peach blush, hourglass highlighter, all nighter setting spray and Bobbi brown mascara. She's so beautiful. I've let my hair grow lately so it was just above my bottom, it naturally falls into waves but today I straightened it, my hair colour is dark brown almost black, Lissa put her hair in a high messy bun, ever since I had shown her how to do it on the run it's one of her favourite hairstyles. Now onto clothes.

I wore black high waisted skinny jeans with slits at the knees, red high top converses and Nike fitted sweater. Lissa wore light blue skinny jeans, white converse and a grey fluffy jumper. Although it's warm enough to wear a shirt we liked to wear jumpers it's nice and cozy. I had my wallet and phone in my back pockets and Lissa had a black over the shoulder small bag. It was 6:45am and we started walking to Albertas office that's where we were to meet. When we got there we heard talking, I recognises the voices to be Dimitri and Ivan, why were they here? I knocked on the door and we were welcomed in. Lissa looked ecstatic, my mask fully in place showed no emotion. Alberta explained that Dimitri and Ivan were already heading into town and said we should carpool no use in taking two cars. We were just waiting on another guardian to come and accompany us. Once he had arrived I think his name was Spiridon, he called shotgun and Alberta was driving, great. So Alberta was driving and Spiridon was in the passenger seat, Lissa and Ivan were in the seats behind them and it was Dimitri and I in the back, when he saw me in the office his guardian mask was in place but I saw his eyes and they showed lust and love, I looked away I couldn't look at him any longer. I must say though wowweee he looked fine, he was wearing his leather duster, I say I hate it but secretly I love it, underneath he wore a white v neck that showed all of his muscly goodness, black jeans and black sneakers, the duster didn't really fit with what he was wearing but that's okay.

I was beginning to think I was going to suffocate back here and just started listening to the music one of mine and Lissa's favourite songs came on and we had to sing along. Break up with girlfriend, I'm bored by Ariana Grande, Lissa and I were singing and dancing as much as we could in a car. I could see Ivan was fully transfixed on Lissa and Dimitri was mesmerised by me so I thought I would have some fun with him.

_This shit always happens to me (yeah) _

_Why can't we just play for keeps? _I looked at him with side eyes and jerked my head up and went back to looking towards the front

_Practically on my knees_

_But I know shouldn't think about it _

I looked at him dead in the eyes

_You know what you're doin to me_

And then I looked away

_You're singing my songs in the streets, yeah, yeah _

The song kept going and I was just singing and having fun. The next song came on and only I was singing it it was body say by Demi Lovato

_If I had it my way, I would take you down_

_If I had it my way, I would turn you out_

I could feel Dimitri next to me, he was sitting so still like he couldn't move

_And if my body had a say, I would come again_

_Scared of what I might say, 'cause I'm at the edge_

We Locked eyes

_And our eyes are crossing paths across the room_

And then I turned away

_There's only one thing left for us to do_

_You can touch me with slow hands_

_Speed it up, baby, make me sweat_

_Dreamland, take me there 'cause I want your sex_

_If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away_

_Touch, make love, taste you_

_If my body told the truth, baby I would do_

_Just what I want to_

_If I had it my way, I would take the lead_

_And if I had it my way, I would take you deep_

_If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest_

_Show you all the red lace underneath this dress_

Alberta didn't think this song was appropriate so she changed the song. We sang along to some of the songs, Dimitri and I didn't really talk all that much, where as Lissa and Ivan were engrossed in conversation, Spiridon and Alberta were also talking, I decided that I should probably stop being an idiot and just talk to the guy.

"So what are you and Ivan getting you up to?" I asked

"Christmas is almost here so we are getting some Christmas shopping" oh yeah I forgot about Christmas

"Oh cool" really Rose, is that all you have

"What about you Rose, what are you and Lissa doing?"

"Spa day, mani pedi. Boring stuff you wouldn't like" I laughed a little and to my surprise so did he.

"Roza, you look beautiful" I smiled and said thanks,

Dimitri and I made mindless chatter the rest of the drive.

When we arrived we went our separate ways, Spiridon went with Dimitri and Ivan.

Lissa, Alberta and I headed straight to the nail salon, we all got Mani Pedis and our nails painted, Lissa got pastel purple, I got a blush pink and after much convincing Alberta got black.

I had not told them that I had booked in for a tattoo and I told them I had an appointment Lissa was quite excited and Alberta was hesitant but she lets me take my own lead despite being a motherly figure in my life. I told them to go and look some stuff whilst I got this tattoo and they agreed to meet back in 45 minutes. On the left side of my body, from my ribs running down to my hip I got _**"для тебя я буду улыбаться"**_ in Russian, it means,' for you, I will smile'. When we were on the run Lissa and I had a really good friend name Liliya, she was human with terminal cancer, on her last day she told Lissa and I not to cry but to smile because we made her last months amazing and likewise she was an amazing person, we met her through Vikki, she was Vikkis translator, Viktoria took it harder than us as she had known her for longer and she was like a sister.

I also got another tattoo in the inside of wrist in elongated text that said spirit and just underneath was a little cross with the letter V and that was Lissa, for saving my life and for her rare element.

When I was finished I paid and waited out front for Alberta and Lissa, I told them I needed clothes so we went to a shop called Kasualty, I got some shirts, singlets and shorts, we then went to nike and I got some leggings, sports bras, bike shorts, shirts and some shoes we continued shopping and I'm pretty sure walked out with the entire mall.

We all jumped back in the car in the same seating arrangements, I was so tired, Dimitri and I were talking but I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I was woken by being put in bed, I opened my eyes and Dimitri was lowering me on to my bed.

"Dimitri" I questioned

"Roza, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's okay Dimitri"

"I'll be back in a second I'm just going to get your shopping bags" I nodded at him and he left to go get my shopping, I quickly took this as an opportunity to change into something comfier, much like yesterday I put on the same baggy shirt and just stayed in my underwear, I was using a baby wipe to take off my makeup when Dimitri came back in, I didn't really feel like being alone.

"Will you stay and talk?" I asked him

"I'm not sure it's a good idea Rose" I internally scoffed 'Rose'

"Okay well goodnight then" I then turned and faced the other way laying down.

"spokoynoy nochi Roza, ya lyublyu tebya" he said softly, as the door closed

I don't think he's aware I understand and can speak Russian!

Once I heard the door shut I responded saying I love you too as a tear rolled down my face, I don't understand why we can't be together.

_**Sorry I haven't been updating, work has been so busy!**_

_**Extra long chapter for you guys, be kind please 💕**_

_**Hope it's not boring**_

_**In russian Dimitri said Goodnight Roza, I love you**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

**I am not a professional author and therefore there maybe repeats of phrases, please be kind!**

**I'm also from Australia so my English may be different to yours and I will probably vary between American and Australian spelling! **

**Apologies in advance if this chapter is short, I find it very hard to write for Dimitri as I'm not a boy and I don't really know what goes through guys heads, haha sorryyyy. I mainly wanted this story to be in RPOV, so DPOV is kind of just integrated into it!**

**Chapter 10: DPOV**

It was about half 1 on Sunday Morning, well for moroi time is morning, I have a shift in half an hour, I was to be stationed at the Gate with Spiridon, not a bad guy, haven't had much to do with him. I made it to my post by 1:55 and relieved the guardians, Spiridon wasn't too far behind me. The first couple hours went by and we didn't really talk much, just unimportant babble.

"How did you end up at the Academy?" Spiridon questioned, not really knowing if I should answer as I didn't know the guy, I thought well what the hell.

"My charge Ivan is a teacher here, teaches elements and Moroi theory and I was asked to teach combat and take shifts and I now Mentor Rosemarie Hathaway." oh Roza, what will I do with my Roza.

"I wasn't aware your charge was here, I'm actually Lord Ivashkov's Guardian, and he's here to train with Princess Vasilissa. He's actually a spirit user as-well. You can imagine why Queen Tatiana freaked out when Rose ran away with the Princess, last of the Dragomir line and the only other person to have spirit"

"When did Lord Ivashkov specialise?" I asked

"Dimitri, call him Adrian, he hates going by his title, and we aren't exactly sure, we knew he was different but it wasn't until Ellen put in a report about it that Queen Tatiana saw it and started researching it"

For the rest of the shift we kept talking about nothing particular just to pass the time.

My shift ended and I was walking back to my room to turn in for the day, when my phone rang, caller ID said Yeva, strange she never calls, before I could even get a word she blurted out a cryptic message something about a flower and a victory. I didn't really think about it to much, crazy woman.

I went to the guardians lunch room to grab a bite to eat when I hear my Roza talking to Alberta, I overheard her saying that she wanted to go into town human time, Ivan and I already discussed that we would head into town so after Roza left and I went and spoke to Alberta about us carpooling and I let Ivan know and I passed Spiridon and asked if he would come as-well as overtime and he agreed. I let Ivan know and went back to my room to get some sleep for the day ahead.

My alarm sounded at 4am, I got up and went for a run and then hit the gym. When I was finished I went back to my room and showered and then made my way to Ivan's room, it was 6:40am and we were due to leave at 7am. I met with Ivan and we walked and talked, when we reached Albertas office she was just arriving and we all made our way into her office. We were chatting when we heard a knock on the door, we fell silent has Alberta welcomed Princess Vasilissa and Rose into her office. The Princess looked excited where Rose had her very well mastered mask on, I'm not able to read her emotions but I guess that's how she wants it to be I looked up at her, gosh she is just so beautiful. Our eyes met but not for long before she looked away, I could see hurt in her eyes.

Alberta explained we were waiting on another guardian, Guardian Spiridon to be exact, when he joined us, we made our way to the vehicle. He called shot gun so he sat in the front next to Alberta, and the in the seats behind them were Ivan and the Princess were behind them and Roza and I were in the back.

We were so close, I felt like I couldn't breathe, all I can smell was her hair, it had a coconut scent. I didn't even realise I was starting at Rose while she sang this song, I think it was called break up with your girlfriend. I was completely mesmerised by her. She started singing.

_This shit always happens to me (yeah)_

_Why can't we just play for keeps? _She looked at me with side eyes, jerked her head up and then looked away.

_Practically on my knees_

_But I know I should think about it_

She turned her head towards me and then sang these words to me whilst looking me straight in the eyes.

_You know what you're doin' to me_

And then she looked away, does she mean something? I know what I'm doing to her? What about what she's doing to me? I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Eventually the song ended and another song came on.

_If I had it my way, I would take you down_

_If I had it my way, I would turn you out_

I didn't dare move, I was also holding my breath.

_And if my body had a say, I would come again_

_Scared of what I might say, 'cause I'm at the edge_

Oh my, I need to get out of this car. I was becoming very hot. Then we locked eyes. I really hope my eyes didn't show what I was feeling and I really hope she does not look down.

_And our eyes are crossing paths across the room_

She looked away, thank goodness, I let out the breath that I was holding.

_There's only one thing left for us to do_

_You can touch me with slow hands_

_Speed it up, baby, make me sweat_

_Dreamland, take me there 'cause I want your sex_

_If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away_

_Touch, make love, taste you_

_If my body told the truth, baby I would do_

_Just what I want to_

_If I had it my way, I would take the lead_

_And if I had it my way, I would take you deep_

She was really doing things to me and I can't think straight.

_If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest_

_Show you all the red lace underneath this dress_

Red really suited her skin tone. Why am I thinking of her like this. This is probably one of the only times I've seen her so careless and free and happy. Thank goodness Alberta changed the song, I'm not sure how much more I could handle. She kept singing and ignoring me so I knew I stuffed up, I was so stupid, I should not have kissed her. And then I ran away like a coward. I was looking out the window, I couldn't wait to get out of this car but at the same time I never wanted to get out because I loved being this close to her.

Pulling me out of my reverie she asked.

So what are you and Ivan getting up too?"

"Christmas is almost here so We are getting some Christmas shopping" I replied

"Oh cool" she said, her face strained like she didn't mean to say that.

"What about you Rose? What are you and Lissa doing?"

"Spa, mani, pedi. Boring stuff you wouldn't like" she laughed, and it was one of those full laughs that she doesn't use often, I wish she would. Such a beautiful sound. I couldn't help but laugh along. And before I could stop my mouth from saying anything.

"Roza, you look beautiful" I internally scolded myself, she only just started talking to me again. She blushed, smiled and said thanks. We kept talking for the rest of the drive. When we arrived we went our separate ways. Spiridon, Ivan and I went to get breakfast first, getting to know Spiridon, Spiridon is actually his first name even though guardians usually go by last name. His name is actually Spiridon Dragan but he prefers Guardian Spiridon but even then he hates that and just goes by Spiridon. He's from Croatia and went to DMS Academy Croatia, he's 23 one year younger than me. He does not have a girlfriend and as you know, his charge is Adrian Ivashkov, the Queens favourite nephew.

After we finished eating we did our Christmas shopping and I was stumped on what to get my Roza for Christmas. Not only that her 18th birthday is in 2 months.

We made our way back to the car after receiving a text saying the girls were finished when we arrived they were just loading the car, it looks like they bought the entire mall! We got back in the car with the same seating arrangements. Roza and I were talking about what we got shopping, but she stopped talking and then I realised she was asleep, he head rested on my shoulder. When we arrived at the school Princess Lissa was still asleep and Ivan picked her up to carry to her room and I followed suit doing the same thing. I put her down on the bed and was about to walk out the door.

"Dimitri?"

"Roza I'm sorry, I didn't meant to wake you"

"It's okay Dimitri" I loved when she said my name.

"I'll be back in a second I'm just going to get your shopping bags" she nodded and I walked out to get her bags, as soon as I got them I took them back to her room. I walked in and almost dropped the bags. She was standing there in an oversized tee, he beautiful tan legs, her hair cascading down her back, gaahhh stop it. I put her bags down and was about to leave again.

"Will you stay and talk?" I heard her ask.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Rose" I responded even though I wanted nothing more than to stay.

"Okay well goodnight then" she said as she laid down and faced the other way, I hurt her, but it's for her own good, well that's what I keep telling myself anyway. I stood there for a little while before murmuring.

"Spokoynoy nochi Roza, ya lyublyu tebya." And then I walked out. I made my way to the little lake near the cabin and I sat down. I only had one thing taught to me, and that's they come first. That had never been an issue, but Roza, she is all I think about. I have been thinking about how to decode what my babushka said.

"Do not deflower the Rose until you beat the victor and claim the victory" what does that even mean? Does it have anything to do with Rose and the Princess 'needing' to come back to the academy? I decided I needed to go back to my room and sleep for a couple hours before I have to teach combat, and guess who was in that class, I groaned as I let my head fall back on the pillow.

_**Sorry that took a while for me to upload, as i said Mr Belikov is really hard to write for and im really considering not writing his character and leaving the story as RPOV. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and please be nice :)**_

_**Love Gabrielle **_


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

**I am not a professional author and therefore there maybe repeats of phrases, please be kind!**

**I'm also from Australia so my English may be different to yours and I will probably vary between American and Australian spelling! **

**Chapter 11: RPOV:**

I woke up a couple hours later, we had gotten permission to have the day off but I still wanted to go to class so I jumped into the shower, Dimitri had given us the morning off so we could get a little extra sleep before combat first up. Still not really wanting to show off my molnijas I wore my Nike fitted long sleeve workout shirt in orange with black bike shorts that came down half my thighs, also Nike and then I put on some socks and a black pair of Nike runners. I could be in a Nike ad, I laughed internally. I decided to straighten my hair and wear it down and then when class started I would tie it up. I also put on some BB cream by Bali Body jut to give my face that extra glowy I'm awake look.

I put on my big zip up jacket, I kind of look like an igloo. You guessed it also by Nike, because I have combat I can wear these clothes all day but generally we get to shower after. A lot of us don't because we aren't sweating that much but I usually just go back to my room to shower.

This was my first combat class with Dimitri, I have been in Guardian Alto's class but he recommended me to come to this class. We all piled in and sat on the bleachers until Dimitri did the roll call.

"Rose I will explain everything to them in Russian and then I will tell it to you in English" he said

"No need" I said and smiled, he looked at me confused.

"YA svobodno govoryu po-russki, poetomu ya mogu govorit' i ponimat' eto" I said I'm perfect Russian. (_I am fluent in Russian, so I can both speak and understand it)_ I saw his face pale, he must have realised I understood what he said last night. (_**I will be typing in English but they are speaking in Russian)**_

"Very well Rose" he said, he looked like he wanted to punch something. I never knew that loving me could be such a horrible thing, I felt really sad and wished I had never come to this class.

"Alright class, we are going to be partnering up today to practice sparring" Dimitri said, the boy next to me I think his name was Igor asked me to be his sparring partner and I agreed and then.

"Rose you will partner with me" I looked at him shock clear in my face, definitely should not have come to this class.

"Sorry Igor, maybe next time" I said

"That's okay, I look forward to it" he said with a wink. Eeeew. I mean he wasn't bad looking he just had nothing on Dimitri, nobody did.

"Everyone remember, nothing above the shoulders, BEGIN" more quietly he said to me to just wait a couple minutes while he observed the class. I just did some stretching while he observed the class. Finally we got to sparring! We knew each others moves quite well, we had been training together for months now. We had been sparring for 15 minutes and I only just realised that the whole class was watching us now. We weren't even tired, our stamina was great, I could only imagine what sex with him would be like. Focus Rose, he kicked me and I stumbled but not enough for him to pin me. I faced him and then kicked his left making him stumble backwards but also turning I then ran behind him and and kicked my leg out making him fall flat on his back, I then pounced on him and straddled him, put my hands over his chest.

"Dead" I whispered with a smile on my face. Everyone in the class cheered. I forgot they were here. I could see love and adoration in Dimitris eyes. I put my mask on his face and I saw the hurt in his eyes. Too bad. The bell rang, I was just about to leave when Dimitri stopped me.

"Rose, did you hear what I said last night?" Yes I sure did.

"Ah yes" oh god this couldn't be good.

"I didn't mean it, it just came out. I'm sorry. I don't feel that way" I felt like I was going to throw up. I had to get out of here.

"I understand, thank you for clearing that up" after I said those words I turned around, and walked out of the gym, I definitely did not understand, as soon as I was outside I threw up in the garden. My heart had been ripped out and shattered into a million pieces. I started crying and walking back to my dorm with my head down hoping no one would see me crying. I was wrong. I wish we never came back to the academy. I wish I never met him. As I walking back to my room, Ivan saw me..

"Hey Rose, are you okay" he asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine, just not feeling well, might be a bug or food poisoning. Can you please let my teachers know I won't be in class" I asked, I could tell he didn't buy it but he agreed anyway. I texted Lissa and asked her to come to my dorm for a girls day. She immediately agreed and came straight over. And as soon as she saw my face, she was ready to kill someone.

"What did he do" she asked as she hugged me. I could barely get anything out I was crying so hard.

"He.. he … said he didn't lo… Lo… Lo.. ve me.." I continued crying. After a little while I calmed down and told her what he said last night and then what he said in class.

"Rose you are a bad bitch who doesn't need a man. You are smart, fucking sexy and beautiful and he is a dumbass for not seeing that. He does not deserve you, you are the most loyal person I know. So grab some clothes, get in that shower and let's go to class. I did exactly what she said. The end of the day I had Guardian theory and Dimitri was guarding standing along one of the walls. I didn't look at him and after a while I forgot he was even there. I'm going to focus on my school work and practice for exams and field test before we graduate. At 3:30am it was time to head to the gym for my mentoring session. I had been dreading this all day.

"Hello Roza" he said, when I saw his face I lost all train of thought.

"Dimitri, what happened?" His nose was broken and he had 2 black eyes forming.

"Nothing I don't deserve Roza" he responded looking away and then he continued.

"Start with running and then we'll do some weights"

"But Dimi" he cut me off.

"Rose, Laps now." He commanded, and I went off on my way, I've built up my stamina to do 27 laps but today I felt like pushing it to 30, and I also wanted to avoid him. What happened to him? When I was in my 28th lap he came outside and was watching me. When I finished I walked over to him to cool off, he handed me my bottle of water.

"How many did you do today?"

"30, it's my new PB" I looked at the ground and smiled, I was so proud of myself. I took off my shirt leaving me in a coral orange sports bra that had thin straps showing off all my new tattoo, my leggings were high waisted black Nike's. When I took off my shirt I could see him staring at me. I made my way over to the weights. After I finished with the weights I bid Dimitri farewell and went back to my rook to study. When I got back to my room Lissa was there, I was so happy to see her.

"Rose thank gosh your back, I have something to tell you" this sounded good I thought, but before I could say anything she said"

"Rose you look so fit, you loo…. Show me that tattoo" it was the one on my side in Russian saying 'for you, I will smile' she had tears in her eyes.

"Is that for me?" She asked looking up at me.

"Yeah and this one" I showed her my spirit tattoo with the cross and the V.

"Oh my gosh, they're so beautiful, I love them. I can't believe you would get a tattoo for me".

"I love you Liss, we're pretty much all we have" I said and I have her a hug.

"Now what did you want to tell me" I asked with a smile

"So Ivan told me he loved me" I wasn't expecting that, but I'm happy for her, if one of us should be sad it should be me, I never want to see Lissa sad.

"Oh my gosh tell me EVERYTHING"

"Well when he carried me to my dorm last night I woke up and asked him if he wanted to stay and talk" well doesn't that sound familiar.

"He said that maybe I could pack a bag and I could stay over in his house, we could watch a movie and he will cook me something because we didn't eat before we left. So we were watching a movie and he brought me some food and after we finished eating he said I love you it was so cute and romantic"

"Aw that's so cute, have you guys had sex yet" she looked away and blushed

"Oh my god Lissa, was he good?" I asked

"Rose" she said embarrassed, and I just laughed. I'm so glad that she's happy. I looked down at my blanket, I started picking at threads. How did I get myself into such a mess.

"Are you okay Rose?" She asked. I looked up at her with un shed tears.

"Oh Rose I'm so sorry" she wrapped her arms around whilst tears fell from eyes.

"I wish I never came back" I choked out. She just held me whilst I cried myself to sleep.

I woke in the early hours of the morning, Lissa must have gone back to her dorm. I got out my phone and called the only person that could help me right now.

"Art, it's me Rose, can you please come and get me? Can we go hunting please?" I talked on the phone for a Little bit, Art said he would be here before morning to take me away for a couple weeks.

I packed a bag and went back to sleep knowing that I might not get a lot of sleep while I'm away. It was about 1pm when Art came to my door, he grabbed my bags and told me to meet him at the car and to let Lissa know that we would be gone for 3 weeks. When I go to Lissas she was still asleep. I woke her up and let her know I was going, she was sad but she understood.

"Goodluck Rose, I love you. Come back safe" she whispered. I gave her one last hug and made my way to Art's car.

"I'm ready" I said. I looked back at the academy as we drove away.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

**I am not a professional author and therefore there maybe repeats of phrases, please be kind!**

**I'm also from Australia so my English may be different to yours and I will probably vary between American and Australian spelling! This is for you 'Guest' Ballsy Lissa!**

**Chapter 12: DPOV**

There was a horrible sound ringing in my ears. My eyes shot open realising my alarm was going off. I got up and got ready for the gym. I finished up at the gym and went back to room to get ready for the day. I had given Roza the morning off so she could get some sleep and Alberta and given her the day off to rest. It was 6:30 and class started in half an hour, I headed to the gym to prep for the first combat class. Today was supposed to be the day that Rose joined my class but she had the day off.

I had just finished setting up the gym when the class started piling in. I was marking off the class as they came in, when I saw Rose come in. I thought she was taking the day off. I started calling kids that I hadn't seen yet just in case I had missed them. Good everyone was here.

"Rose I will explain everything to them in Russian and then I will tell it to you in English" I said

"No need" she spoke and smiled, I look at her confused.

"YA svobodno govoryu po-russki, poetomu ya mogu govorit' i ponimat' eto" my face paled, fuck. She definitely understood what I said last night, what am I going to do. (I am fluent in Russian, so I can both speak and understand it) For fucks sake, I'm so pissed off with myself. I have always been able to maintain control, no one has ever been to test me so much. But here we are, there's always a first for something.

"Very well Rose" I said.

"Alright class, we are going to partnering up today to practice sparring" Rose and Igor turned to each other. She would obliterate him well anyone in this class. She would have to partner with me.

"Rose you will partner with me" she looked at me, shock evident on her face and she almost looked like she regretted coming to class today. I didn't miss the innuendo he sent her way. She didn't look interested. Good.

"Everyone remember, nothing above the shoulders. BEGIN" I commanded, I asked Rose to wait a couple of minutes while I observed the class. Once I was happy with how the class was tracking Roza and I started sparring. We had been sparring for a little while and slowly the class started watching. She was getting distracted by everyone watching and I was able to land a blow on her but not a good enough one to pin her.

She faced me and then she kicked my left leg making me stumble and turn she then ran behind me but before I could do anything she kicked my legs out from under me, straddled me and placed her hands on my chest.

"Dead"she whispered and smiled. The class cheered, I internally groaned, she kicked my ass in front of everyone I was not going to live this down, I looked her at with love and adoration, she quickly put her mask back on. Ouch that hurt. She got up off of me and started to walk away, the class had already dispersed.

"Rose did you hear what I said last night?" I asked hoping to god she had fallen asleep really quickly.

"Ah yes" she replied. For fucks sake. Let the ground swallow me up and turn me into fertiliser.

"I didn't mean it. It just came out. I'm sorry, I don't feel that way" I wanted to punch something, I didn't want to lie to her but I had a feeling, that what babushka was talking about, is that I couldn't be with Rose until after she wins something. I just hope that it doesn't bite me in the butt.

"I understand, thanks for clearing that up" she turned and basically sprinted out the door. That was the worst decision of my life. Just as I finished packing up, the door jerked open.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" Ivan shouted, I looked at him shocked

"What are you talking about?"

"ROSE. I'm talking about Rose, she was walking back to her room in tears. Told me it was a bug or food poisoning but I know that was a lie and I know it has something to do with you, what did you do? He asked

"I didn't know that she spoke Russian hell I didn't even know she could understand it, well last night when I left I told her I loved her, didn't think much of it because I didn't know she could understand it, but today I found out and I lied to her and said I didn't love her" I said with shame.

"You really are something aren't you" he spat, then continued

"Dimka you deserve to be happy you know that right? And so does she"

"She needs to focus on school and training to be Lissa's guardian"

"In case you haven't noticed she's better than you"

"That hasn't escaped my attention, she kicked my ass in front of the class" I laughed. We started walking back to our House

"You know she may never forgive you for this" he reminded

"Ivan I know, it just has to be like this, at least for now, I have a feeling that the reason Rose was so willing to come back is because she was afraid of something but I think that thing has followed her here"

"What makes you think that" Because babushka told me just not in those words but I cant tell him that.

"I don't know, I just know"

"I have to go to another class, I'll see you later" Ivan said leaving leaving me to my thoughts and to walk home by myself. When I got home I had a shower. I decided to read for a little while to distract myself. After a while I heard knocking it was getting louder the longer I waited. When I opened the door I was very shocked to see a very angry Princess. I didn't even get the chance to say anything before she punched me right in the nose, that's one hell of a right punch.

"Whatever you're playing at STOP IT. Rose has been through way too much only to be brought down by a little boy who isn't sure of his feelings, stop playing with her and stop hurting her. I can only pick up the pieces so many times" she snarled. She left me stunned by what she had said. I closed the door and went to clean up my nose and take some painkillers.

Ivan came home not long after his classes finished.

"Woah man what happened?" He asked pointing to my face

"Princess Vasilissa happened" I replied, he laughed at me.

"Damn boy, she did you good"

"Hmph"

Ivan and I talked a little and watched tv until it was time for my mentoring session with Rose. I internally groaned. I do not want to go, especially like this. I was setting up and when Rose walked in.

"Hello Roza" she looked at me with a guarded expression but that all changed when she saw my face. I hated that it made me feel good that she was upset about me being hurt.

"Dimitri, what happened?

"Nothing I don't deserve, start with running and we will do some laps"

"But Dimi" I cut her off

"Rose, Laps now" While she did her laps I finished setting up the gym, usually she would have come back in by now so I made the decision to go out and see if everything was alright. I had her water bottle with Me. When she finished her last lap she walked over to me and I handed her bottle to her.

"How many did you do today?" I asked

"30, it's my new PB" she looked at the ground and smiled, oh how I love that smile. When we got inside she went to her bag and took off her long sleeved shirt leaving her clad in her light orange sports bra and leggings that showed off all of her perfect curves, and that beautiful skin tone. And all her molnijas, she is so amazing, and brave. She had 2 tattoos that I had never seen before, I liked them, dainty and cute. I realised I was staring but I just couldn't help it. She made her way over to the weights to complete the workout I had set for her. She bid me farewell and then left. When she left i went out to the track to run some laps. When I had finished my laps I then went inside and did an arm and chest workout. I locked up the gym and headed home for the night.

I woke up before my alarm and decided to go to the gym early, I ran some laps like usual and then did a back and shoulders workout. I should almost be finished my workout by the time Rose comes in, she can run laps while I finished. But she never showed up. I went to her dorm and knocked and waited but nothing. I was starting to get worried what if she left again. I decided to go the the princesses dorm and I knocked so hard I could feel my knuckles bruising. The door opened to a very tired and annoyed Princess. When she saw it was me she scowled.

"What are you doing here" she snarled

"Have you seen Rose? I can't find her"

"She's not here" she said and slammed the door in my face. Why was she not even a little bit worried. I had to see Alberta. When I got to her office I knocked furiously hoping she was there. She opened her door but before she could say anything.

"Alberta I can't find Rose anywhere"

"Dimitri" she said gently

"Rose has gone away for a few weeks, I hadn't had the chance to tell you, I only just found out myself, when a child's legal guardian wants to take their child out we can't say no" I sagged in relief, she's okay, she didn't run. But then I stiffened knowing she was going away for a couple weeks.

"Please Dimitri, sit" she gestured towards the chair.

"May I say something?" She requested. I nodded.

"I don't know about your circumstances, I don't know your reasoning but since Rose has met you, she has opened up, I haven't seen a smile on her face for a very long time. She became her old self but I've noticed in the last couple days she has pulled back in and is more reserved, that carefree Rose is gone. What happened?"

"I umm, hurt her I guess you could say"

"I don't understand"

"I fell in love with her and I guess she did aswell, I wasn't thinking straight and I kissed her, and I immediately told her it shouldn't have happened and it's happened a couple times but I always say the same thing, the night we got back from the mall trip when I took her bags back to her room before I left I told her I loved her in Russian, I didn't know she could understand it, I had to tell her it was a mistake and I don't feel that way. Please don't get mad at Rose or expel her for this, it's my fault, if anyone should leave it should be me"

"Dimitri it's a wonderful thing, just keep it to yourselves and I won't tell anyone, She can handle a lot of things, she can do her job and still be with you"

"I want everything for her, I don't want her to miss out on something because of me"

"She won't Dimitri and you know that, you're scared and that's okay, but confide in her"

"My babushka told me that I can't have her until after something happens. But I don't know what that something is"

"What exactly did she say?"

"Do not deflower the Rose until you beat the Victor and claim the victory, it's some witchy intuition and she's always right, I just don't know if I'm going to lose her before this something even happens"

"Can you tell her how you feel and let her make up her own mind"

"I just don't know Alberta. Would you mind if I took a couple weeks of aswell? I would like to visit my family?"

"We can make that happen, I will get your classes covered"

"Thank you" I left to go and pack.

"Ivan, I'm going to mamas for a couple weeks, do you want to" I stopped talking when I saw him making out with the Princess, when did she get here, when did they happen?

They stared at me in shock.

"Um I will be in my room" I said and left to my room and started packing.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

**I am not a professional author and therefore there maybe repeats of phrases, please be kind! **

**I'm also from Australia so my English may be different to yours and I will probably vary between American and Australian spelling!**

**Chapter 13: RPOV**

I was on my back to the Academy after being away for four weeks, it was supposed to be three weeks but I wasn't ready to face Dimitri. Art and I had been working extremely hard this camp. I had been working out everyday, and we hunted everyday. I have put my body through more than I thought I could handle, I'm running off barely any sleep, partly because we need to be aware of our surroundings and partly because all I can think about is Dimitri. The time was now 5am, and we were about 3 hours away from the Academy, I can't wait to have a hot shower and change into some fresh clothes. Tonight is the Equinox dance, and Art informed me that we will be going shopping when we get back with part I'm not thrilled about is the part where Dimitri is also coming along. Lissa and I have kept in contact and Ivan and her are serious, they're officially together and I couldn't be happier for her, a little bit jealous but that's just the way it is, they come first. I made peace with that a long time ago. I had checked in on Lissa during the time we were away and she spent most of her time at Ivan's, it made me feel better to know that she wasn't alone. She's also been looking heavily into college, she has been looking at University's all over the world, what they offer and what she wants to study, I've been hearing her thoughts about wanting to ask me what college I want to go before she sets her decision in stone. She really wants me to study with her but I don't see the point when I will never get to use it, it will be a waste of money. Breaking the silence I say.

"Lissa wants me to go to college, but I think it's a waste of time for me, I'll never get to use the education"

"She wants to include you, she sees you at a sister and it has probably been her dream to go to college with you since you were children" Art said thoughtfully.

"I guess I never thought about it like that, she's always wanted to go to college like a normal teenage girl, parties and what not but, we are far from normal" I said the last part with a laugh.

"You're the closest thing she has to normal so just make sure you're always there for her, even if she doesn't want you to be, because deep down she loves and she wants you there, but hurt can make you want to push people away. Now I'm not saying this will ever happen but your bond is strong and you're both stubborn so if you guys fight. Be there for her"

"Thanks Art, you're one of the best people in my life, and I know for a fact if you weren't there that night. I'd be dead and Lissa would be either dead or turned" I said with a tear rolling down my face.

"Oh my dear Warrior, that was a long time ago, you have been so dedicated and focussed, you're one of if not the best novice there has ever been. I know that your record is disclosed but you should really consider letting your file be seen. It could open so many doors for both you and your sister"

"How come you have never opened a mentor or private training gym? You're the best mentor I have ever had no offence to Dimitri, he comes in very very close to you, you just obviously have more experience than he does"

"I never told you this, because I didn't know he was there. But I mentored him. And he was very much like you before you ran away. He was a show off, very loud, very much a ladies man" he laughed. "But he got pulled back to reality when his sister lost her hearing, basically getting banished to the human world. He sobered up real quick, shut off all his emotions, becoming more focused. He barely talked, he became angered really fast and would take the littlest things to set him off. I ended up getting asked to come and mentor him because he had great potential and that's what I did. I couldn't bring him out of his shell as much I would have hoped, and then after graduating his best friends girlfriend died and so did his partnering guardian, he became even more reserved. It was heartbreaking to see. You may just be what each other needs"

"Pfft yeah right. Dimitri only cares about one thing and that's to hurt me, pulls me in and then pushes me away"

"I know a girl who's like a daughter to me, and she does the same thing"

"No I don't, I'm blunt to people's face, blatantly not interested" I said exasperated.

"You may not be able to see it Warrior, but you are a very charming and beautiful young lady. I've seen boys falls at your feet and I've seen you become friends with some of them. It may have not been your intention but you my darling girl are a heartbreaker" he said full of pride.

"Yeah right, I think this conversation is over, I'm going to try and sleep" I said wanting to get off this topic.

"Good idea Petal" he replied.

I was woken by gentle shaking and Art calling out my name, I let out a grumble of not so nice things and In return got a chuckle and he told me to go upstairs and have a shower and something to eat and to meet back here in 1 hour. I went to my room looked at my bed and groaned. I had a shower washed my hair, exfoliated, shaved, you name it I did it. I felt so much cleaner, so much fresher and just so much better. When I got out of the shower I blow dried my hair and put it up into a messy bun with some loose bits hanging down the front. I put on some Bali body bb cream to give me that glows I'm awake look. I looked at my closet not really sure what to wear, I went with signature black skinny jeans and khaki crop top with some combat boots. My abs were showing a bit and so was some of my molnijas. Art told me that I had to go and eat and then go to the Albertas office to get my marks. As soon as I did that I went to find Lissa so she could heal my new tattoos. When I left Albertas office I checked the bond to see where Lissa was, unfortunately she was at Ivan's and so was another someone. I rolled my eyes. I arrived at Ivan's and knocked on the door.

"Roza" his deep but soft voice sounded in my ears, but before I could respond Lissa squealed and ran out to hug me. She jumped into my arms and gave me a bear hug.

"Rose, I'm so happy you're back" she spoke as she hugged. I couldn't help but smile, I was so happy to see her again.

"Liss, I missed you so much, I'm so happy to be back here with you. Can you please heal my new marks?" The last part I whispered. No one else could tell because she was already hugging me but she healed my tattoos so they wouldn't itch or be red.

"Thank you" I smiled and she stood back on the ground. We started making our way to the cars, it was almost time to leave.

"So I've been checking up on you while I was away and I see that you went and visited Dimitri's family. How was it?" I remember checking in from time to time and she was so happy, like happy when her parents were still alive. Her face grimaced and the walls in her head went up.

"Uh it was okay"

"Lisa don't give me that, I know you had a great time" I explained. She let her walls back down and I felt love, acceptance, longing and a bit of sadness.

"I wish you were there Rose, they really can't wait to meet you, Dimitri told them a little about you but I have a feeling when Ivan and I weren't around he talked more about you

We walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way to the car, with Ivan and Dimitri following in the back. When we arrived to the car, it wasn't a car waiting for us it was a stretch hummer. Art told us all to get in with Art driving and Alberta riding shotgun. I wonder when he learnt to drive this thing. Lissa and Ivan were sat near the middle and that left Dimitri and I at the back. Great. I made sure to sit as far away as possible and to look out the window. It was a beautiful day, sun was up with a little bit of clouds. Pulling me out of my thoughts he moved closer to me and started talking to me.

"Hey Roza"

"Rose, and hi Dimitri, how are you? How is your family?" My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Rose, "I'm good, thank you for asking. My family are doing well thank you, I had a very nice time away. How are you?" He asked and gave me a side glance.

"I'm really glad to hear that you had a great time away with your family" I smiled but it didn't quite reach my eyes. I never really had a family. The closest I had to a family was Lissa's but now her parents were gone, and now we have Art. My dad and I aren't the closest but I know if I need him he will be there for me, and I have an account and have more money than I need. Lissa still tries to buy me stuff but I refuse to let her pay for my stuff. "I'm doing very well thank you, anything in particular are you getting from the shop?" I asked wanting to steer the conversation on a different topic.

"Just some Christmas presents for the special people in my life" he said, I cringed, way to rub salt in the wound.

"That's very nice" I spoke quietly looking out the window wishing the universe would swallow me up. How did my life get this complicated, I'm head over heels in love with someone who literally pays me no attention to me and a momentary lapse of judgement on his behalf because he liked what he saw with barely any clothes on. I thought time away would help but I was clearly wrong. I guess running away Isn't the way to solve problems. We didn't talk they the rest of the way there. When we got to there we split, guys and girls, we had to find dresses for the dance, Lissa wants to get her nails done. I will get mine painted.

"So Alberta, what's going on between you and Artie?" She blushed before quickly wiping that off her face.

"Im very sure that I don't know what you're talking about" she smirked.

"Don't give me that bull crap Bertie, I saw the looks" I laughed

"Didn't think you would notice anything sitting all the way back there with the big bad Russian" I gasped

"Alberta Petrov" I reprimanded sarcastically and then we all burst out laughing.

"We barely said 5 sentences, just pleasantries" I said looking at the floor

"Oh Rose my dear silly girl, he does care for you"

"He has a funny way of showing it"

"He doesn't know how to, all his life he has been told that they come first, he finds it very hard to show his emotions, he's been through a lot"

"He displays them just fine, it's his talking that he's shit at. Kisses me then tells me it can't happen, says I'm beautiful and then runs away, I can't do it anymore, it physically hurts to look at him. I feel like my heart is being squeezed and twisted and just ripped out of me, and I know he's been through a lot but so have I. He used to be fun and careless and then his sister became deaf and got banished to the human world and then they lost Tasha, and I know just as well as you or any Dhampir what making sacrifices and losing someone is like" I snapped, they looked at me with shocked expressions. Lissa just threw her arms around me and told me she was so sorry, I tried so hard not to cry, Alberta was running my back trying to comfort me. I looked up and guess who's orbs I was staring into. I groaned and stood up straight.

"Alright Ladies lets find us some kick ass dresses" I said determined. We set off, I think at this point we had been to 10 shops and there was still nothing.

"Wow, I can train for hours but shopping really takes it out of me" I laughed along with them

"I could shop for hours" Lissa squeaked

"We know" Alberta and I said at the same time and we all had a little giggle. We made our way into this little boutique it was called 'Boutique Elaganté, this is the shop I can feel it. Bertie was working the dance tonight so unfortunately she wasn't going to be buying a dress. Lissa and I both found our dresses here and we were ecstatic, they were gorgeous. We had 2 hours before we were meeting the guys for lunch, next stop lingerie.

"Bertie, you going to buy anything to wear for Artie" I teased

"It's not like that" she defended

"It is most definitely like, that" Lissa replied, looking Alberta up and down suggestively.

"Alright, we went to school together, we dated in high school and did long distance, we lost contact and the next time I saw him he was dating a moroi. It hurt me but we had not talked for a really long time and I understood why he would move on. I mean he could have a family with her. She broke his heart and he got moved to court where I was at the time and we hit it off again and started seeing each other, well one time I asked him if we could get dinner and he said he couldn't and then I went to get some takeaway and he was at dinner with some Moroi, and I ended it right then and there. There is no explanation he could have given me that would fix the way he made me feel. And I got on a plane and went to St Vlads" She sounded so defeated, Lissa and I both gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry for pushing it, you know he once told me he loved and was still in love with a Dhampir, was even going to propose, he met with a jewellery designer at some Thai restaurant at court one night, I wonder if that's what he was doing" Albertas eyes bugged out of her head, trying to process this new information.

"On second thought let's go to the lingerie shop" she spoke and laughed. We walked into the lingerie shop and the first thing I grabbed was this deep rich red silk pyjamas set, it had spaghetti straps and the shirt length was just above the shorts which were really short and you could see the bottom of my cheeks. I also got the same set in a black, white and orange. I also got some button up shirts which the the lady was going to embroider Rose onto, I found this really beautiful yellow, silk shirt with sunflowers on it, very similar to the sets and she embroidered Roza on it. I also got this very big massive over sized jumper that was fluffy and soft that came half way down my thighs. Next was the lingerie sets. I got black, white, a deep rich red, emerald green, blush pink, orange and navy sets all different and all amazing. The lady was about to tell me the total.

"I don't want to know please" I choked out and laughed. Lissa and Alberta also got some stuff, and I insisted Alberta go crazy in there and I would pay. We then went into a sports shop, I told Alberta again to get whatever she wanted as my credit card was loaded and I fully intend to use it. When we were looking around the store, I stopped at the watches, I had been wanting buy one for quite a while. I saw a guys Garmin watch and remember Dimitri vaguely telling me that the watch he has was on its last legs and that he was thinking of getting one of these. I decided I'd buy it for him for Christmas as it's only 3 weeks away. I also ended up getting a Garmin watch, to track my workouts. It can record, swimming, boxing, CrossFit, cardio, hiit, Liss, running, walking, basically anything it was just perfect. I ended up getting a black one but there was also an accessory pack so you can change them and to a nice metal one for when you go out. I got some more workout clothes and some sneakers. I was finished and made my way to the counter, Alberta then came over and put hers up, I smiled as she ended up getting a fair bit and I was so happy. She told me she was going to get a trolley. Before we met with the guys for lunch we went and got our nails done, Lissa got acrylics that were a nice pastel green, a couple shades lighter than her eyes she got her toes done the same colour. Alberta got her toe nails and finger nails painted black. I got my toes and fingers painted white. We met with the guys for lunch. We sat a big table, with Dimitri and I on the end, Lissa and Ivan in the middle and Alberta and Art on the other end. We all started talking about our day, when I zoned out thinking what Dimitri's reaction will be to the watch.

"Are you working tonight Dimitri" I asked

"Yes but not the whole night, probably just half of it" he responded

"Oh cool" wow rose that was so intelligent, I internally rolled my eyes

"Are you going tonight?" He asked

"Yeah, I am. I actually think Liss and Ivan are going together"

"Yeah they are, he has not stopped talking about it" I laughed out loud making the whole table look at me. Oh shit.

"I was just telling Dimitri about one of the first fights Alberta and I had and her handing my ass to me" Alberta laughed and everyone went back to their conversations.

"Rose, who trained you?" I looked up at him

"The same person who trained you, the man sitting at the end of the table, I owe my life to him"

"Arthur?" He asked and I nodded. He looked amazed like he couldn't believe what he has heard.

"I have heard quite a few stories about you, Mr Player, he also told me about your sister, I'm so sorry to hear about her"

"Thank you, it means a lot" he smiled a big genuine smile and I couldn't help but smile back. We talked for a little while longer and then we kept shopping and every now and again I would sneak off with Dimitri's help so I could buy presents and he would do the same. After we all finished shopping it was time to head back to the Academy. This time Lissa and I sat together and in the middle and the boys sat at the back.

"Looked like you guys had a pleasant conversation" Lissa observed

"Yeah it was actually really nice, he told me a little about his family, and that he wants to see them for Christmas but he would have to talk to Ivan. Because you know Ivan would have to go as well"

"I have a secret" she said with a huge smile on her face. I looked scared

"What is it?" I asked not really sure that I want to know

"Ivan has organised for us to go there for Christmas, like even me and you. There is accomodation just down the road, that's where we stayed last time, Alberta of course came last time and they have asked her if she would like to join and she would wait until closer to the date. I know it's only 3 weeks away but we might be going in 2 weeks" I felt like I was going to faint. Being around him and his family for an entire week, staying in the same hotel oh my gosh. I felt myself pale.

"Rose are you okay?" Lissa asked

"Yes, it's just a lot to take in"

"Oh my goodness, Rose I'm so sorry I didn't even ask if you would be okay with going there. I'm sorry I didn't even think."

"Liss calm down, I'm following you wherever you go for the rest of our lives"

"No you're not. We are planning our lives together, if you don't want to go somewhere we will not go" she proclaimed, she's so sweet but that's just not the way our lives are.

"Lissa we are going to Christmas with Dimitri and his family play, I'm fine with going, it's not as if we are staying there" Lissa looked so excited.

"How are you and Ivan going" I continued

"We are so good, he's so sweet me" she gushed

"So I had to get taken out of his class because we are offical now and we didn't want people to think my grades were good because we were in bed together, so now I'm in Ms Brucosvky's class and she's not that bad, it's easier for me to concentrate on actual school now and not just the teacher" we both laughed and she looked at Ivan. "He's always touching me, and kissing me on the cheek and holding my hand, he is just the sweetest man I have ever met" yep she was definitely gushing but I love that for her.

"Liss that's amazing, Aaron never made you feel this way"

"I know, plus I have a man now, if you know what I mean" she winked, and we giggled. And all of a sudden all eyes were on us which only made us giggle more.

"You're going to have the Big bad Russian on his and hands and knees tonight you know that"

"Oh, I'm going to have everyone on their hands and knees begging to know me tonight, except for Ivan of course, he's going to need screws to hold his jaw shut when he see's you." We laughed again.

"Oh by the way we are going together, I told Ivan that I will meet him there. We have been dreaming about a school dance for so long and I'm not letting my boyfriend stop that from happening."

"Aw Liss I could have gone by myself, but I'm so happy to be going with you and not by myself" I said

I've missed this you know, just us too. Coming back here it's been hard, I've seen more of Ivan than I have you and that's just weird and I don't think I like it, I mean I love seeing Ivan but I hate barely seeing you"

"It's only natural that you spend more time with him, you're only newly dating and I train a lot more now" I explained

"Yeah I guess" she replied. She put her head on my shoulder and after a little while fell asleep. When we arrived back at the academy I grabbed our bags and headed for her room. It was now 5pm and the dance started at 3am, it's a Saturday and we have 8 hours before the dance. We are going to have a sleep until 1am and then we will get ready and arrive at 1:30am, enough time to be fashionably late.

"Alright princess, it's bed time and then after that it's glam time" we both laughed at what I said, changed into our new PJ's and slept. I feel asleep in an instance being so exhausted.


End file.
